This invention relates generally to the optical detection of a target molecule and more particularly to nonlinear waveguides for quantitative determination of the target molecule.
Monitoring the levels of various chemical compounds and agents is important for anti-terrorism, environmental monitoring, the diagnosis, treatment and control of diseases as well as in law enforcement. Applications for monitoring include compact self contained sensors, applicable to remote, real-time sensing of trace impurities, such as: greenhouse gases; smog; smoke stack emissions; toxic chemical agents; toxic biological agents; water pollutants; and similar molecules. Additionally there is a significant need in medical applications for the recognition of immobilized bio-molecules such as with frequency-agile lasers, and for infrared countermeasures in the defense industry.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an optical quantitative detection device comprising: a nonlinear/birefringent waveguide sensor with a top surface for interacting with a target molecule, wherein optical excitation of the sensor enables quantitative discrimination of the target molecule.